


an eye for an eye

by fab_ia



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Angst, KGEX au, M/M, Mild Gore, Pain, this is not happy in any way i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fab_ia/pseuds/fab_ia
Summary: once upon a time there were two men.then one man.two again, briefly.and then, only one.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyemoji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemoji/gifts).



once upon a time, there lived two men. one was striving to be the best, the other was content with a small job and his many hobbies. 

one day, the man who aimed for greatness got a call. he was about to become a leader, but he had one little thing to do. he would have to kill someone. 

the other man didn't know it at the time, but his work was attracting the wrong kind of attention. people were starting not to like him. and the king (whose name was cutter) was not someone you wanted against you. 

but, the future leader got ready, but he found that he would have to kill his lover. and…

he did it. 

the funny thing with kepler is that he wanted greatness so badly, he would do anything to achieve it. 

so he murdered aaron. with his dying breath, aaron growled out “i can't believe i loved you,” and kepler felt his heart break. 

aaron was slumped in a pool of his own blood, and kepler held him. the warmth left aaron’s body, and kepler wept for the love he had lost. 

but he got greatness, a pat on the back and a new ornament for his office. 

an eye. 

the eye itself was unique in that was an exact match of kepler’s left, and it was special in that it was a real eye. aaron's eye. 

kepler was reconditioned, but that couldn’t get rid of everything. memories were erased, but the nostalgia was still there. a certain brand of chocolate would let a wave of guilt sweep through his body; the detergent brand he used to use made his chest ache; going to work always made him nervous. 

but it was worse when aaron started to come back. 

at first it was whispers in the night, something kepler could ignore, but it escalated. footsteps, slamming doors, stolen batteries…

it came to a head when he was awoken one night to find aaron stood next to his bed. 

“warren,” aaron smirked, “good to see you up and about.”

“what?” said kepler as he glanced at the clock. three am. 

“it’s nice to see you again! it’s almost a shame i can't pick things up. i might have stabbed you.”

aaron was a ghost. a silly idea (ghosts don't exist, warren), but he was there nonetheless. he wasn't pleased that kepler’s memories were changed. erased. 

“i never loved you,” aaron said one day as kepler sat alone in his living room. kepler raised an eyebrow before turning back to the pistol he was cleaning. 

“i don't give a rats ass,” kepler said. aaron laughed, coming closer. 

“i think you do,” said aaron. “i really think you do.”

aaron took kepler’s jaw in his hand and pressed their lips together. kepler forced his eyes to stay open, but he regretted his choice as soon as they met aaron’s own and saw the hatred and disgust in them. 

“you sick little man,” aaron whispered with a grin as he pulled away. kepler bit his lip before he turned away. 

“you aren't real,” he said as he shook his head. “you aren't real.”

“i am. i'm realer than you think, warren.”

and when kepler found jacobi in the bar, drunk and alone, aaron was there. 

“oh, he's cute,” aaron said, “do you want to fuck him?”

kepler ignored him and managed to make conversation with jacobi. he left a card for goddard. jacobi called after him, ran after him, but kepler wasn't caught. 

jacobi was hired and assigned to work under kepler. 

despite many people’s opinions on the matter, kepler was always well aware of jacobi’s feelings for him. but attachment made his job impossible, so he pushed him away and put him down at any opportunity. 

aaron was there the whole time. whispering into kepler’s ear, making him doubt the world around him. 

after maxwell joined too, kepler was sent to the hephaestus. deep space. 

aaron followed him there, too. 

he's inescapable, kepler realised one day. 

the realisation was further proved after lovelace came back- because there was suddenly another person on board the ship. 

aaron was back, he was pissed, and kepler suddenly realised exactly how awful it felt to see someone you loved and know that they despise you. 

“aaron,” he said softly. aaron laughed and shook his head. 

“don't speak to me. don't even look at me. i hate you. you should die.”

those are the words that kepler remembers as he feels the barrel of the gun against his head. minkowski is holding it. her hands are steady. 

“any last words?” she says, and kepler takes a deep breath. 

“i love you,” he says to aaron, meeting the other man’s eyes just before minkowski pulls the trigger. 

for a second it looked like aaron was going to say “i loved you, too.” and then his face changes. 

“wait, commander.” he says with a smirk. “allow me.”

minkowski hands him the gun, and aaron looks down at kepler. he huffs out a bitter laugh. 

“be seeing you, warren.”

kepler screams as the gun goes off. it isn't instant death like it would have been had minkowski shot him. aaron decided to let him live a few minutes in blinding agony, before gasping. 

“i almost forgot! an eye for an eye, after all.”

the other crew members forgotten about, aaron pulls kepler’s face up to meet his own, hand moving towards his eye. 

“lights out,” aaron says before he pulls the eye out. 

kepler moans in pain, feeling the blood drip down his face. barely able to move, he fumbles for the knife at his side as he hears aaron reaching for the one beside him. 

“i've stolen your kill, honeybee,” kepler slurs, before he closes his remaining eye and stabs himself in the stomach. 

the last thing he hears is aaron’s voice, but he can't make out the words as he drifts away.


End file.
